Wall-mounted radiators are generally installed during the building step or when upgrading an environment and are not likely removed unless for their maintenance or for painting the walls on which they are installed.
Generally, these radiators have a vertical development and may comprise several modules associated in relation to the needs.
Two or more support brackets generally protrude from the wall, to which a radiator is bolted.
Removing radiators is not within everybody's reach due to the efforts required to unfasten them from the support brackets and due to the equipment required to disconnect the inflow and outflow manifolds of the vector fluid from the distribution installation.
For this reason, dusts and mites which are difficult to be removed accumulate on the rear surfaces of the radiators, i.e. those facing the walls. Hence, the air breathed in an environment in which the radiators are full of dust, is unhealthy.
Making the rear surfaces of the radiators smooth may be helpful, but the performance of the radiators decreases because the finnings in which the dusts and mites accumulate are required for heat exchange.
Installing traditional radiators is costly due to the same aforementioned problems, because it requires the intervention of two operators to install a radiator due to the precision required in nearing the radiator to the support brackets and due to the fact that while one of the two operators holds the radiator, the other one bolts it to the brackets.
Therefore, the technical problem is that of solving the difficulty in installing a radiator and subsequently removing the dusts which accumulate thereon over time.